


Sweet Communion Part 2: Lost In Your Light

by wicked_sugar



Series: Sweet Communion [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, PWP with little plot, Porn with Feelings, Science Boyfriends, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_sugar/pseuds/wicked_sugar
Summary: In the same time and space as part one. Don't really need to read part one to read this one, but it might makes a bit more sense if you read the first part. More Tony and Bruce having sexy fun and just being really happy to be together again. Time line after all Infinity War and Avengers 4. AU because of that in my version of things Tony and Bruce finally get their happy ending together.





	Sweet Communion Part 2: Lost In Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The Title “Lost in your Light” came from the Dua Lipa song by the same name. The ending is thanks to my beta who came up with the idea one night when we were messaging. Also big huge hugs for my beta who is always there no matter what, couldn’t of done this without you! If you like this please leave me a comment would love to you what everyone thinks.

Beta by Melanie_L

 

“One taste and I'm hooked on it  
Don't laugh, I know you want it  
I'm addicted to your light  
Lost in your light, baby”

 

In the weeks since they had been together, Tony and Bruce literally couldn’t keep their hands off one another. In the hallways as they moved passed one another, their fingers would lightly touch and dance for a few seconds. In the bathroom, in the morning as Tony brushed his teeth, Bruce couldn’t resist grabbing a good handful of Tony’s amazing, gorgeous ass. In their lab, Tony couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around Bruce from behind and gently pulling the other man against his chest, feeling his warmth as he kissed his neck, sucked on his earlobe or ran his hands up Bruce’s chest. Each was becoming even more addicted to the other.

Warm lips trailed up his neck, sucked on the cord there, moved along the line of hair on his jaw, and finally stopped with a gentle kiss to the patch of hair just under his lip. Tony couldn’t help but moan at the wonderful full lips moving over his skin. He snuggled deeper into the bedding, pulling Bruce against him fully. Bruce gave a little yelp but quickly melted against him. In the hazy morning, his mind slow to get going, Tony, at first, feared he’d wake and all of this, Bruce here with him, would just be a cruel dream, to show once again what he would never have, hadn’t fought for, and had lost. But now a different feeling came, after so many mornings of waking up to Bruce wrapped around him, his breath warm puffs against his neck and shoulders or like this, with kisses being lovingly burnt into his very soul. Tony no longer doubted this was real, that Bruce was very much real next to him. Breathing and alive. 

 

“I can tell from here you’re thinking too much.” Tony could easily hear the grin in Bruce’s voice.

“I’m a genius, that’s what we’re known to do.” Tony’s voice was gravely from sleep but bright and happy. 

Turning over quickly and taking Bruce with him, Tony pinned the other man to the bed, pushing his arms above his head and interlocking their fingers. His eyes roamed over Bruce’s handsome sleepy features: the dark doe brown eyes a bit out of focus from just waking up, the tousled graying curls (which Tony was overjoyed when Bruce had let his hair grow back out), the slope of one of the most adorable noses Tony had ever seen, the dark morning stubble coving Bruce’s cheeks and chin moving down towards his throat. His eyes fixated on Bruce’s lips, of which he now intimately knew the taste, texture, and how glorious it felt to suck that plump bottom lip between his. And Tony couldn’t hold it together for a moment longer. He took those lips in a deep hungry kiss, which Bruce eagerly returned. Fuck if this wasn’t the best way to wake up.

For long moments they kissed, wrapped around one another, lost not for the first time in a world of their own. Bruce’s fingers squeezed Tony’s between his, loving this feeling. He felt giddy and happy and excited and another billion others things, all at once. It was by far Bruce’s favorite state of being. He got a wicked idea, and before he could think too much about it, his body was in motion, knees and thighs locking Tony in place, arms coming down, one cradling Tony’s head as he used his strength to flip them over. Tony’s eyes were blown wide with shock and lust.

 

“Fuck Bruce, do that again!” Tony excitedly said, his wicked grin in place, which Bruce kissed because he could. 

“Like that, did you?” Bruce’s voice was full of mischief. 

“Hell yes I did! Manhandle me whenever you want Brucey!” 

Bruce knew long ago that, when it came to Tony, he was a goner, but being with the man again, seeing his eyes light up full with bright happiness, seeing that invisible weight he always seemed to carry, gone, and the pure joy that flowed out of him to everyone around him… Bruce knew he was well and truly, madly, deeply, stupidly in love like he’d never been before. 

“I’ll remember that in the future,” Bruce grinned. For a long moment, like Tony had done not that long ago, Bruce took in the man lying under him. There was little doubt that Tony Stark was handsome, most would agree on that, but there was so much more to his beautiful face, a depth in the light brown eyes with their flecks of honey gold that most seemed to miss, the noble chin and brow, proclaiming that Tony could have easily come from some royal line, the signature facial hair that Bruce adored, which suited him so well and framed his lips perfectly, demanding to be kissed again and again. Now as Bruce watched, Tony’s face transformed. His lips broke out into a smile, and lifted his whole face, causing lines and the cutest wrinkles around his eyes.

Bruce settled more fully against Tony, and encouraging the other man’s legs to wrap around his hips, he looked deeply into Tony’s eyes for just a moment before taking his lips in a kiss as he thrust his hips forward. Tony’s moan vibrated into Bruce. Slowly controlling every little movement, he started rocking against the strong, gorgeous body under his. The hard muscle under warm, smooth skin made him groan. Tony was incredibly strong and his body showed it. They moved against one another, lost in the feeling of skin to skin contact, as neither one of them had any clothing on, both liking to sleep in the nude. 

Tony’s hands ran along Bruce’s sides and back, reaching the curve of the other man’s ass. Tony gave it a squeeze, making Bruce groan out. Pulling back from the kiss, Bruce’s lips trailed down Tony’s jaw, neck, and throat to his chest. Gentle, loving kisses were placed along the edge of Tony’s new Arc Reactor. It was smooth against his skin and warm to the touch. Bruce’s scientific mind could not get over how the whole of the Iron Man suit came out of the Arc Reactor.

Bruce’s lips slid over the face of the Reactor feeling the slight bit of vibration it gave off. Moving to one of Tony’s perfect pink nipples, Bruce sucked it into his mouth, biting gently at it. Strong fingers buried into his curls at the same moment a moan ripped through Tony. 

 

“Ahhh fuck Bruce, yes, harder please.” Bruce smiled around the sweet bit of flesh in his mouth. He bit down harder which caused another moan from the man under him. Trailing his fingers along Tony’s side, he caught his other nipple between his fingers and gave it a hard little twist. Tony bucked up against him, his fingers tightening in Bruce’s graying curls. Once the nipple in his mouth was red from his attention, he kissed his way over to the nipple that was still pink, planning on giving it the same attention as its twin. Tony threw his head back on the pillow, groaning out in a breathy tone, “Brucey are you trying to kill me or make me cum?” 

Bruce let go with a pop. His eyes met Tony’s. “Are you complaining?” 

“Nope, just wanted clarification…” Before Tony could say anything else, Bruce sucked that not so red nipple back into his mouth, sucking even harder at it making Tony arch off the bed. ‘Yep he’s trying to kill me, I’m good with it though’ flowed through Tony’s mind. When he was satisfied with his work on Tony’s nipples, Bruce nibbled, kissed, sucked on the skin along his abs and stomach, and licked at his belly button and the soft sensitive skin just under it. Fuck, Tony tasted amazing and smelled divine. Bruce would spend the rest of his life worshipping Tony if he let him. His hands ran along the underside of Tony’s thighs, which were wrapped around Bruce’s waist. Bruce thrust against him, their hard cocks rubbing together, precum covering the heads. Tony pulled Bruce up into a passion fueled kiss, their tongues playing and hands caressing every inch of flesh they could reach. After long minutes both broke apart, breathing hard. 

“Brucey, need you in me, need to feel you.” Bruce groaned at Tony’s breathy pleas. 

Nodding his head, Bruce gave Tony a little kiss as he untangled himself and jumped up from the bed. He grabbed the lube from his night stand and ducked into the bathroom, coming back carrying two small hand towels. Tony happily watched as a very naked Dr. Bruce Banner moved around their room gathering what he needed, a sight Tony would never tire of. Fuck he’s gorgeous, he thought. Finally Bruce dropped his loot on the bed beside Tony, the bottle of lube bouncing from its weight.

“Is that bottle of lube big enough for ya?” Tony laughed looking at the extra-large letters written on the bottle. Like they needed to be there.

“It’s the only size they had at Super Gay Emporium,” Bruce deadpanned which only made Tony laugh harder. “You know, I can just take my lube and leave.” Bruce reached down taking ahold of the bottle. Before Bruce could get it off the bed, Tony grasped for it. “No!” he cried out, pulling Bruce down on top of him, making them both laugh, wrestling around each trying to get control of the lube. Finally Bruce won, straddling Tony as he held the bottle high above his head. One look at Tony’s face, a little pout to his lips, had Bruce laughing deep in his throat. 

Tony’s pout turned into a grin. “I love you, you know that right?” 

Bruce lowered the bottle, placing it next to them on the bed. “Yeah, I think I do.” Bruce settled down once again between Tony’s strong thighs. Tony cupped Bruce’s face in his hands kissing his forehead, the tip of his nose, each cheek as Bruce closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Tony kissed each of his eyelids, then captured Bruce’s lips in a gentle, slow kiss. Their early fire and play simmered down to something sweeter and more tender. The men melted into each other, not knowing where one began and the other ended, allowing themselves to just get lost in one other. Bruce blindly felt for the bottle, got it popped open and somehow managed to get a good amount of lube in his hand. Leaning back, breaking their kiss, Bruce ran his hand down the length of Tony’s hard cock, and over his tight balls, making them shine in the light. Tony watched him intensely, jerking into his hand and moaning deeply. Using the pads of his fingers, Bruce caressed Tony’s tight opening, making it shine too. Tony pulled Bruce back down kissing him with more hunger. 

“Do you want a ring on to help you from cumming too soon?”

Tony nodded his head. “Yes, please.” Bruce reached over picking up what looked like two black hair ties but were in reality silicone bands. Bruce took one, sliding it down the length of Tony’s cock, settling it at the base. Tony groaned at the feeling of it just tight enough to keep from ending their fun too soon but not tight enough to hurt. Bruce took the other band, slipping it over the other man’s balls and settling it into place. Getting more lube on his fingers, Bruce went back to circling Tony’s opening. Slowly pushing in one finger, he started gently fucking him. Tony groaned, pushing down on Bruce’s finger, spreading his legs wider. Bruce caressed Tony’s inner thigh as he slid another finger in. 

“Oh, fuck yes!” Tony’s head thrown back, his eyes closed, lost in his pleasure. Bruce couldn’t look away from the intense beauty before him. Not being able to wait another moment to be inside the man under him, Bruce removed his fingers which made Tony cry out from their loss. Leaning over him, Bruce kissed Tony lovingly as he slid deep into him with one thrust. Tony’s legs tightened around Bruce’s hips as they started rocking together, Bruce barely sliding out just to push back in again. Tony felt amazingly warm and tight around him, and made the sweetest noises every time Bruce’s cock started withdrawing. His hands grabbed Bruce’s ass cheeks firmly, pulling him flush against himself.

“Ahh! Brucey, don’t leave… Oh baby, stay, please, want to feel you so deep.” Tony moaned into Bruce’s mouth. And how could he say no to that? Pushing in as deeply as he could Bruce stayed put, loving the feeling as much as Tony did. Framing Tony’s handsome face with his hands, he kissed him more deeply. “You feel so good babe, stretched around my cock.”

When Tony was ready to go again, he started fucking himself on Bruce, pulling back and thrusting up again. Groaning, Bruce made his thrusts match Tony’s, both men moving in sync with one another, neither one getting enough of the other. For a long time they thrust together, moving as one, not knowing where one began and the other ended. Tony had never felt this cherished in his life, never loved as deeply as he was by Bruce. Tony let himself go, freed himself of everything and allowed his whole being to be taken over by the man making love to him. 

Bruce leaned over him, kissing his face, “Baby, would you turn over for me, need you from behind.” Tony groaned at the words, then whimpered as Bruce slid out of him. As quick as he could, Tony flipped himself over onto his stomach. He arched his back and wiggled his butt, which made Bruce laugh, “Cute.”

“You really think so huh?” 

Bruce gave Tony’s ass cheek a nice stinging smack, “You know I do, especially your ass, it’s a thing of wonder.”

That just made Tony wiggle his ass more and laugh. “Spread your legs a little wider babe.” Tony did as Bruce asked, waiting to feel himself be filled again. 

As for Bruce, he couldn’t help taking a moment to admire the man before him. Heaven, he’s beautiful, warm skin over a frame of muscle and bone. Then, of course, there’s his magnificent ass. Bruce couldn’t really say that he was a man who paid much attention to anyone’s butt. However, that all changed with Tony. Beyond his large, soulful eyes, expressive, handsome face, glorious chest, legs and hands, the other thing that held Bruce’s study was his perfect derrière. Perfect wasn’t a word Bruce liked to use too much but in this case, it was the only word that fit. In clothes, out of clothes, wet in the shower, naked on their bed, it was a work of art. Leaning forward he kissed each cheek, and then, grabbing them with both hands, Bruce gave the muscles a hard squeeze which made Tony moan and push into Bruce’s hands. Taking a hold of the other man’s hips, Bruce thrust back into the tight, warm heat of Tony’s body. It didn’t take long for them to get back into sync with one another, sweat glistening on their bodies as their thrusts became harder and faster. Using his knees, Bruce spread Tony’s thigh wider apart so as to thrust deeper into the other man. Tony, for his part, couldn’t get enough of this. He pushed back meeting everyone of Bruce’s strokes, wanting him as deeply as he could get. That wonderful feeling was coiling just under his belly, getting tighter and tighter, his whole body alight with pleasure.

Breathy moans filled the room around them. Bruce pulled Tony up against him, one hand on across Tony’s stomach the other across his chest for support. His thrusts became more wild as Tony threw his head back against Bruce’s shoulder groaning out his name in broken pieces, “Oh Bruce… oh Brucey yes please… so close… oh baby yess.” 

Bruce’s hand slipped from Tony’s stomach to his very hard cock, and moving quickly, he removed both silicone bands around the other’s man balls and the base of his cock. Tony saw bright flashes behind his eyelids as the bands came completely off. Then Bruce’s hand wrapped around Tony’s cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. His back arching, Tony came hard, shooting cum against the bedding and headboard. Which made Bruce go over the edge. “Fuck Tony, so hot, baby,” he groaned as he filled the other man with his seed. Still holding Tony against him, they both slowly came down from their high. Kisses settled on Tony’s glistening shoulders up to the back of his neck where Bruce nosed at the damp hair, lips caressing his skin. Tony gave a little moan at the feeling. Bruce dropped more kisses just under Tony’s ear, and sucked the earlobe between plump lips. 

“You were magnificent love, utterly beautiful, I hope you know that.” 

Tony sighed from Bruce’s care and attention, never saying so, but loving every moment of it. 

After a long cuddle, both men decided a shared shower was in order. Each lovingly washed the other. It had become one of their favorite things to do. 

“How do you feel about leaving the compound and driving into the city?” Tony asked. “We can get breakfast, go to that little bookstore you loved so much?” 

“Is it still open?” Bruce replied as he stole Tony’s t-shirt with the cute little kitten on it. 

Tony smiled as he watched Bruce pull on the t-shirt. He had noticed that Bruce had been borrowing his clothes a lot lately. Not that Tony minded, he actually loved the idea of Bruce wearing his clothes, but he would of never taken Bruce to be the kind of boyfriend to do so. ‘Boyfriend’, just that word alone made Tony smile even more brightly.

“Yea I’m pretty sure it’s still there,” he said.

“Well then, that sounds like a plan to me.” Bruce leaned over giving Tony kiss as he left their insanely huge walk-in closet, leaving Tony to finish dressing.

He felt like the luckiest man in the universe, after everything to finally have gotten here was something close to miracle. 

Fin


End file.
